


Her Imperious Condescension

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Condesce has some blood on her hands, literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Imperious Condescension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyempress/gifts).



> Condesce is definitely one of my favorite Homestuck ladies. I'm glad I got the chance to draw her, and I hope you like it.


End file.
